


What He Said

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Series: KKM: Someday We Will Get There [8]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Aftermath, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Original Character(s), because i still can't write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something comes unexpected, other than falling over yourself in panic, what is the name of that complicated feeling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Next Crisis...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand-- it's Conrad's POV! *pops champagne*
> 
> Wait, why is that worth celebrating again...

It all began when Gurrier attacked me as I was organizing the release of the Conanshia prisoners of war.

                “Captain!”

                “Oh, Gu—”

                I don’t even get to finish my sentence. Right then and there, in front of a legion of enemy soldiers, he just pins me to the wall and kisses me so violently it feels like the entire inside of my mouth bruises.

                At first, the soldiers’ eyes widen so much they’re about to fall off their faces. After ten seconds, some of them start sniggering, and one even whistles. After twenty, most of them look uncomfortable. By the half-minute mark, none of them can stand to watch anymore. Some of them even clear their throats impatiently.

                Finally, I manage to push Josak off me.

                “What was that for!? Can’t you see I’m working?”

                “Are you? I didn’t notice.” Josak really doesn’t even glance at the now pissed-off soldiers behind him, brushing the hair out of my face tenderly. “You look tired, how about you forget about work and come home early?”

                Home? But he was the one who insisted on taking a separate cottage in town with Julie, when he knows I have to stay in the castle to protect Yuuri—

                He winks, hard, and makes some movements that cause half of the battle-worn soldiers to blush.

                “W-wow, so that’s how it is… I always thought Lord Weller was on top…”

                “So did I…”

                “Well, we were wrong, weren’t we?”

                Their gazes on my fiancé are considerably more awed now. As for the way they look at me—

                Let’s just say, it’ll be harder for me to control and delegate them now.

 

After Conanshia officially became an ally of Shin Makoku, Yuuri immediately agreed to release every man we had in captivity. There were in fact some who weren’t too enthusiastic to return to the country that abandoned them, but our countries were only a river apart. I had to promise that they could apply for a visa again later, as long as they went back now.

                There was one man even Conanshia wouldn’t have back, though.

                Prince Ian had tried to escape once the assassination of the Maou failed, and sought asylum in Dai Shimaron. They were the ones who sent the assassins, after all-- Ian was only doing as they agreed. But the problem is, Dai Shimaron won’t admit their involvement no matter what, leaving Ian to take the full brunt of the blame. His brothers know the truth, and publicly exiled him from the country; Dai Shimaron spread the lie, so no other country would accept him.

                In the end, he was apprehended while loitering around Shou Shimaron, and sent to our doorstep, literally giftwrapped with an enormous ribbon as a gag, courtesy of His Majesty Saralegui.

                Yuuri is still cracking his head over how to write the thank-you letter.

                “Doesn’t this feel familiar?” Gurrier and I stand over our new prisoner in the cottage’s living room. Nobody could figure out what to do with him, so Gwendal decided to throw him to us. If anyone had a bone to pick with him, he reasoned, it would be us.

                “Shall we toss him in the pantry again?” I suggest hopefully.

                “Nah, no space.” Josak barely gives him a second look, grabbing my hand roughly. “Let’s just leave him out here and go to bed, it’s not like he’ll freeze or anything.”

                “But—”

                “Julie, watch over the bad guy over here, would you?”

                “Yessir!” Our little daughter salutes eagerly, her posture already vaguely resembling that of a proper soldier. “He won’t get away!”

                Before I can say another word, Josak has already pulled me into the bedroom and locked the door behind us.

                “Wait, what are you doing? How could you leave Julie alone with him, don’t you remember how he tried to hurt her!?”

                “That was ages ago, and she was just a baby.”

                “She was just born! And what do you mean ‘ages’, she just turned three!”

                “Perfect, now’s her chance to return the favor.” He seals my lips with a kiss, his hand already undoing my belt.

                “Mmgh—what—ngh—what’s the matter with you!?”

                It’s already night out, and he didn’t bother to light the candle. Even so, I can see his brilliant blue eyes darken.

                “What, don’t you want to do it?”

                “It’s not that—” Normally I would be ecstatic. We don’t do it nearly as much as I’d like. “Not like this. Something’s wrong with you today.”

                “There’s nothing wrong,” he growls, pushing me down onto the bed. “I just want to fuck you, and fuck you hard. Anything wrong with that?”

                I don’t say anything, just stare at him until that unnatural heat recedes from his eyes. Finally he looks away, pulling his fingers through his hair in frustration. He doesn’t get off me, though.

                “What is it?” I ask in my gentlest voice. It always helps Yuuri relax.

                “Don’t use your babying voice on me!” But he explains anyway. “Today… I went for tea with Jenna, and… Well, it’s been bothering me for a long time, so I asked her…”

                I nod encouragingly.

                He scowls. “You know, you really are an idiot.”

                I keep on nodding. “I know, but what does that have to do with what you asked Jenna?”

                “We were talking about what an idiot you are.”

                “Please, elaborate.”

                “…No one ever doubted for a moment that Julie is yours. Well, no one except you. Jenna, the Young Master, everyone knew immediately who the father was when they found out I was pregnant.”

                Come to think of it… “I wonder why? It’s not like I’m the only one you slept with.” A fact that I hope has changed in the past three years.

                “That’s what I asked.” He suddenly pulls me up by the collar, glaring at me intently. “And she said—she said it was obvious I wouldn’t let anyone else top!”

                He slams me back onto the pillow. I blink at him, dazed, and blurt without thinking,

                “Is it true?”

                “…Tonight I top! And I’m going to fuck you in the ass so hard you can’t stand tomorrow, or my name isn’t Gurie-chan!”

                “It’s not,” I say instinctively, even as I’m getting hard against his stomach. Damn, how rare is it for him to take the initiative these days? “But wait—”

                He follows my gaze to the bedside drawers. As technology advances in leaps and bounds here in Shin Makoku, so, naturally, do contraception methods. I still remember the look on Yuuri’s face when he went through all the embarrassment of smuggling modern rubber condoms into this world before finding out I’d introduced them twenty years ago.

                Gurrier rips open the packet with his teeth, and leaves the lube in the drawer.

 

The next morning we’re faced with several problems.

                One, the condom broke.

                “I told you to stop after the third time!”

                “Really? Because that’s not what I remembered hearing.” He goes through the drawer and fishes out a packet of foul-smelling liquid. It looks like the stomach contents of something that died a month ago. “Here, Anissina made this. It’s for the morning after—”

                “I’m not drinking that!”

                Two, Julie heard everything.

                “Sorry you had to sleep alone last night, baby~ Tell you what, you can sleep together with Mama again tonight, okay?”

                “Yay! Then can I top tonight, Mama?”

                The third problem that isn’t quite a problem: Ian’s face is still twitching at dinner the next day. No one bothered to untie him, and he refuses flat-out to even look at Gurrier and me. In the end, Julie had to feed him or he’d starve.

                As for his other needs, Gurrier just locks him in the outhouse and retrieves him after an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that even remotely sexy... //hides face and runs
> 
> It's like skipping to the birds chirping in the morning =3= Anyway, each chapter will be about this length.. It's like a oneshot torn into three chapters orz Based off an idea I had somewhere in the past for more ConJosa but this time reversed~ Because this pairing seems to work both ways, but I just can't seem to imagine the same for Yuuram... Like, Yuuri getting-- uhm. never mind.


	2. Like a Ton of Bricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's me against the world.
> 
> ...Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... crack?

If I had to say, the largest impact in the aftermath of the war wasn’t caused by Conanshia, or Shimaron, but by the new baby princess.

                Practically everyone in the country suspected that she was an adopted war orphan until Yuuri showed her to the people. There really is no denying her resemblance to her grandmother, and even then some people wondered aloud if she was my half-sister instead of my niece.

                It’s all because Wolfram hid it too well, even from us. From me.

                That moment when we found them by the riverbank, was honestly scarier than anything I ever faced, in war or just generally in life. I know I said that before, but Wolftam just keeps upping the ante. Imagine, finding my little brother sitting limp at the bottom of a tree in No-Man’s-Land, his clothes covered in blood and his face death pale, holding a motionless bundle. Yuuri, crying freely. One by one the people around me reacted—Gisela, Greta, the Sage, even Josak. Their reactions told me what had happened, even as I knew, even as I denied it.

                I didn’t know it could be so hard to accept the death of someone I didn’t even know was alive.

                And then what Shinri did…

                Looking at him now, sitting up in bed and playing with his baby sister, it all feels like a nightmare that didn’t quite end, just faded down and molded around our reality.

                “You should be resting!” Wolfram picks the baby girl out of his hands, scolding. I give my brother a sideways glance, piercing into his back and making him sit up straight.

               If there’s one thing to be grateful about, it’s that Wolfram recovered a lot faster this time. A couple of months later, and he’s almost a hundred percent again. Even so, it still doesn’t take away from the horror of that ungodly condition he was in, mentally and physically, those first few days when he refused to rest immediately after childbirth. But ever since Shinri woke up, he’s been getting better by leaps and bounds.

                Gwendal even waited two weeks to explode on him. Our oldest brother had frozen for a solid hour when he was told the news—I can only imagine Mother’s reaction to be even worse. Not that Wolfram doesn’t have it coming.

                As for the other culprit behind Yuuri’s sleepless nights, we’re still not sure if we should be scolding him.

                Oblivious to my complicated gaze, Shinri reaches his arms out for his sister. “Aw, Mama, I’m fine, just let me play with her some more~”

                He had woken up just in time for Kari’s oshichiya, thankfully. And ever since then, the two have been practically inseparable. My little niece even whines pitifully when taken away from her brother.

                When Wolfram makes a face at his son, another little voice asks, “Then, Uncle Wolf, may I hold her?”

                Julie’s eyes, so like my own, are wide with curiosity. She rarely follows me into the castle, but Josak has finally decided to deal with Ian, so we thought it wouldn’t hurt to leave her with Wolfram for a day. He’s already caring for two kids, one more wouldn’t make a difference.

                Plus, everyone knows Julie is an independent, well-mannered, mature young lady, and extraordinarily easy to care for.

                “Are you sure? She’s pretty heavy, you know.” But Wolf carefully puts little Kari into Julie’s arms anyway.

                It’s amazing how quickly newborns grow. Kari is a few months old now, and Julie doesn’t carry her as much as she does hold her cousin up by the armpits. The two little girls stare at each other intently, until Kari giggles.

                “Papa, look!” Julie is so excited she calls me Papa out of instinct. “She’s so cute!”

              “She doesn’t usually get along so well with strangers,” Wolfram says in surprise, while Shinri huffs, “Well, of course!” and can’t quite keep the envy out of his voice.

                After that, Julie volunteers to stay with Uncle Wolfram whenever her Mama has something to do, playing House with her cousins.

                “One day Kari will call her brother Papa and Julie Mama,” Yuuri complains to me after practice the next morning. “While I’m out here working so hard to put food on the table—Hm? Conrad, are you okay?”

                “I’m—okay.” It’s just the sudden mention of food made me slightly nauseous. Gurrier hadn’t found anyone to accept Ian, so in the end he had to take the former prince on as an apprentice chef in his bar, and dinner last night had been Ian’s first attempt at cooking. “It’s probably something I—Hurk!”

                I barely make it to the bushes in time.

                “There, there, get it all out.” Yuuri pats my back sympathetically, and hands me his water bottle after I finish throwing up what feels like all my stomach contents. “You know, I feel like an expert when it comes to comforting people when they get sick by now. After all, when Wolfram was preg—”

                His words are suddenly cut off, and we look at each other abruptly, our faces equally pale.

                Don’t tell me—

               

“Okay, okay, calm down. When’s the last time you and Josak… you know…”

                Funny how he immediately knows it’s Josak. Ah, who am I kidding? Compared to my fiancé, my sexual history is singularly uninteresting.

                “T-three days ago, but we… every few days…” I know he’s a father now too, but it’s still weird to talk about my sex life with my godson, dammit! How did I get into this situation!?

                “I-I see… Then do you use… you know…”

                “Of course we did!” And then I remember. It feels like someone poured ice down my back. “A few weeks ago, the—the condom broke…”

                We stare at each other wordlessly.

                “W-well… Haha ha… This is… Should I say, congratulations… Uwa, what’s wrong? Conrad!”

                Because I buried my face in my hands, and now my voice comes out muffled. “I don’t know how Gurrier will take it…”

                “W-won’t he be happy?”

                “He always swore he wouldn’t have another kid.”

                “……”

                How, indeed?

 

My nausea gets even worse over the next couple of days, and with every time I throw up, my face gets a few shades paler. But I still don’t dare to get an examination, or bring the subject up with Gurrier.

                Instead, the first person I tackle is Julie.

                “Julie,” I say slowly as I play with my food at lunch. Not only don’t I have an appetite, I’ve also suddenly become paranoid over what I eat. What if this food isn’t good for—

                My hand falls to my stomach.

                “Hmm? What is it, does your tummy hurt?” Julie looks at my plate quizzically. She’s cleaned hers, particularly enjoying lunch at the castle when dinner is still used as Ian’s training grounds. The two of them seem to have adjusted to the new tenant perfectly, even though I draw the line at having him stay under the same roof as them. At night he sleeps in a simple shed outside, and Josak gives him minimum pay, so he’s still miserable, though maybe not as miserable as he says and definitely not as much as when he started off.

                As expected of the mother-daughter duo that regularly travel the world in disguise, their adapting power is amazing.

                If so, could they maybe adapt to—

                “Julie… do you want a little brother or sister?”

                If she likes playing with Shinri and Kari so much, maybe—

                “Hm? No, thank you.”

                Her words hit me like a thunderbolt.

                “W-why!?”

                “I already have my cousins to play with. Shinri-niichan is my older brother, Vinny is my younger brother and Kari is my baby sister. Uncle Gwen says he’ll bring Vinny with him the next time he visits, so I’ll have to help Wolf take care of the little ones.” She puffs up her chest proudly. “Shinri-niichan is always sick now, and even when he’s not sick, he’s an idiot when it comes to Kari. He lets her do anything! And Vinny lets everyone bully him, so I have to protect all of them! I won’t have time for another one.”

                Another one… So she prefers her cousins over her own siblings…

                “And besides, Mama said I have to get used to being an only child, it’s bad enough that he has to bring me along on missions. One is all he can handle, Mama says.”

                It’s worse than I thought…

                “That’s why when I asked him if I could bring back a puppy, he said to throw it away. I gave it to Vinny, though, Vinny’s good with animals.”

                Throw it away…

                “Shinri-niichan said it’s bad to have so many babies, too. He made Uncle Wolf swear to never have any more, and would have made me swear if Uncle Yuuri didn’t stop him. I’m glad Mama doesn’t want— Papa? Papa, are you listening?”

                Ah, so it’s true. Nobody wants this child…

                “Papa? Papa…!”

                The world spins around me, and I barely hear my daughter calling me, panic in her voice. My hand on my stomach, I slowly tilt sideways.

                It’s okay. Even if no one wants you, P—I mean, Mama will keep you. Mama wants you.

                _“Papa!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... don't know how a three-year-old talks like.
> 
> I actually wrote this a few days ago, but added some stuff in the beginning of this chapter just yesterday. Can't believe I forgot to write about Kon-niichan's reaction to the events of the previous part... Feel like I should elaborate more, though, he probably stood in the dark corner with a light over his head for a few days, everyone knew except him XD 
> 
> Also, has anyone noticed a trend in the titles of long ones? It's completely okay if you didn't, it's kinda pointless and I took many liberties... but anyway, just for giggles, I try to have pronouns in each title //flees


	3. This Feeling Called Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will be, will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the point was to utterly break down Conrad's character and defenses... Does that count as OOC, then? XD

“Captain!”

                Gurrier bursts through the door, looking as though he ran here full-tilt from the bar. “What happened!? Julie said you were dying!”

                I avert my gaze. “I’m fine, she was exaggerating—”

                “I’m not lying!” I didn’t even realize she was had followed him into the room until she yelled out indignantly. As expected, she’s a natural-born spy. “Papa’s been acting all strange! He wouldn’t eat his food, then he gets so white when I say I don’t want a baby brother and sister, and then he holds his stomach and faints—”

                Her voice gets louder and higher, until finally she bursts into tears.

                “If P-Papa wants another baby… I-I can help take care of it… But I’m scared… Shinri-niichan said having babies is dangerous, I don’t want… I’m scared, uwaa--!”

                “...Is that so?” I can feel Gurrier looking at me, but like a coward I hide underneath the covers. “Julie, listen to Mama. You go outside and wait first, okay? Let Mama and Papa talk.”

                “L-like how you do before you sleep? You talk really loudly…”

                “Ye—I mean, no. We’ll just talk normally.” He bends down to rub her hair. “Listen up, Julie. Having babies isn’t as dangerous as your cousin says, but even if Papa or Mama dies, you shouldn’t be scared, okay?”

                W-wait a sec—

                “We all die at one point. Julie is a good, strong girl, who can live without Papa and Mama, right?”

                Gurrier, she’s only three--!

                “…Mn!” She nods, hard, her eyes still red but determined. “Julie can live without Mama and Papa! Papa, you can have as many babies as you like! If you die, I’ll take care of them!”

                I’d rather not die, though…

                “Good girl. Now go play with your cousins, I’m sure Kari misses you.”

                “She’ll be okay as long as Shinri-niichan is with her, but okay!”

                Once she’s gone, Gurrier sits down on the bed beside me, arms crossed. “Alright, what is it you’re so scared to tell me?”

                I stay silent, ducking even deeper beneath the covers.

                “I didn’t know the Lion of Luttenberg is such a coward. Even your daughter is braver than you.”

                “…You shouldn’t teach her those things, she’ll still too young.”

                “What was that? If you have something to say, say it to my face.”

                “……”

                “Well, if you’re not going to look at me, I’m gonna _make_ you—”

                He pulls off the covers and makes to grab me, before I yell,

                “Careful, the baby!”

                “…I thought so.” He stops himself just in time. “But seriously? Are you sure?”

                “What if I am?” I know I sound like a resentful child, but I can’t help it. “Will you ask me to get rid of it, like you tried to get rid of Julie? Well, I’m not as heartless as you. I’m keeping it, even if I have to raise it myself!”

                “Ouch, you’re not holding back today, are you?” He chuckles. “And you never looked at me like that before, I can almost feel the wind blowing through those holes you’re staring into me. With mood swings like this, maybe you really are preggers.”

                “…So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?”

                “Hey, how can you be so sure I’m the father?”

                “……”

                “Okay, okay, I was just kidding! I’d tell you not to get upset, for the baby’s sake, but then again it’s probably better if you do let off some steam occasionally instead of keeping it all cooped up—”

                “Answer the damn question!”

                He raises an eyebrow. “Why do you care so much what I’d do? Didn’t you say you can raise the kid by yourself-- Whoa, wait, Captain, don’t—don’t c-c-c-c-cry…!”

                “Conrad! I heard you—Waa! Y-y-y-you’re c-c-c—Does that mean the baby--?!”

                “Wait, why does the Young Master know about this!? Ah, Captain, I’m not mad at you or anything, please don’t—”

                When Gisela finally arrives in the room, she’s greeted by absolute chaos, and a weeping patient.

                “Out! Everybody, out!”

                So she kicks out the hysterical fiancé and godson, even if the latter is also her upmost boss.

                The examination takes all of five minutes. When the door creaks open again, Yuuri is the first one to run up to the healer frantically.

                “Gisela, how is he? How is the baby!?”

                I hide my head under the covers, until my feet stick out from the other end.

                “Your Majesty… what the hell are you talking about?”

                “Eh?”

                “Lord Weller is not pregnant, it’s just a bad case of food poisoning and malnutrition.”

                Josak sounds incredulous. “The Captain passed out from bad food?”

                “Well, I have reports from the kitchen that he hasn’t been eating much recently…” I can feel her thoughtful gaze on me. “From what His Majesty just said, I’m willing to wager that stress was part of it, too.”

                “I-is that it?”

                “Yes, Your Majesty, that’s it.” She finally laughs out loud, my face burns up. “To think you thought he was pregnant… Sire, you might it hard to believe, but these male pregnancies aren’t that easy, y’know.”

                “Ah-haha…”

                “What a scare, huh.” Gurrier pokes me through the covers. “Are you disappointed?”

                “…You first.”

                “I’ll be honest, I’m relieved.” He sits down beside me, and rests his elbow on my back. “But I was also starting to wonder whether there’d be a boy who looks exactly as dumb as you did when you were a kid, so yeah, maybe I am a little disappointed.”

                “…Yeah.” That’s exactly how I feel, too.

                “If it were true, I wouldn’t mind being a father for once. But no offense, Captain, you’d be a horrible pregnant guy, even worse than your little brother. Can you even imagine sitting still for a year? No? I thought so.”

                “Now, Gurrier, I’ll have you know—”

                “Conrad!” Wolfram joins in the chaos as soon as I sit up in bed to confront Josak, carrying Kari in his arms. “I heard from Julie that you’re—”

                “Uncle Conrad is pregnant?” Shinri looks disbelieving.

                “Nope, sorry,” Josak chuckles as my face heats up again. “False alarm.”

                “So Papa’s not going to die?”

                “Julie, I told you—See what you’ve done, Mari!?”

                “But Mama, it’s true…”

                “What a rowdy bunch, eh?” Josak laughs again, leaning on my arm. “Don’t you think this family is chaotic enough without another kid?”

                I look at him, long and hard, and he looks innocently back at me. Finally I sigh, and rest my head on his shoulder. He lets me, probably because he knows I’m still a little disappointed, deep inside.

                But when Gwendal runs into the room with Vincent on his shoulders, yelling so loud he makes Kari cry, which in turn throws Shinri into a panic and Julie hurries to calm both of them down-- I have to agree, this family is lively enough as it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--psyche! Seriously, though, no one saw this coming? =3=
> 
> I planned a long time ago for there to be only four kids at the end, haha, you'll see there's a hint to Kari in the epilogue of Part 3, but never a mention of a sibling for Julie :3 It's just that Sakurayuri requested more Josak x Conrad back in September last year, and I couldn't resist XD
> 
> So yayyy, that's the end of this part! I only have one more Muraken oneshot for this series so far, tune in tomorrow for more of the kids and Muraken-angst~ Hmm after that there's this other oneshot-that-might-become-a-series-slash-long-fic, but completely unrelated to this series, so! Thanks for sticking with this series even as it goes further and further off tangent! XD


End file.
